The present invention relates to a roller storage system for sheet-type media.
Roller storage systems for sheet-type media are used for storing banknotes, for example, in automated teller machines, cash register systems or other money processing systems. The roller storage systems consist of a winding drum and at least one film drum that are mounted to the side walls of a housing, free to rotate about an axis of rotation. To fill the roller storage system, the sheet-type media, in this case the banknotes, are wound in succession onto the winding drum between the winding layers with one or two films. To dispense the sheet-type media, the film is unwound from the winding drum and wound up again on the film drum. As this is done, the sheet-type media stored between the film layers are released again.
The problem with the generic roller storage systems is that as the result of lateral shocks in the direction of the axis of rotation of the winding drum against the roller storage system, or against the side walls of the housing in which the roller storage system is suspended, the note spool can slip on the winding drum, with the consequence that the banknotes can no longer be dispensed smoothly, and/or the sheet-type media can no longer be released smoothly from the winding drum.